The invention generally relates to remotely actuating a casing conveyed tool.
A typical subterranean well includes a casing string that lines a wellbore of the well. One or more downhole tools may be integrated with the casing string, an arrangement that permits these tools to be installed with the string. These tools, called “casing conveyed tools,” may include such tools as perforating guns and formation isolation valves.
A casing conveyed perforating gun typically requires an electric line to the surface. The presence and installation of such a line complicates the deployment of any perforating guns and the cementing operation. Such an electric line also adds hardware cost and time to the process.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a system and/or technique to address one or more of the problems that are stated above. There is also a continuing need for a system and/or technique to address problems that are not set forth above.